


Happy Birthday.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Happy, M/M, Reminiscing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's Jensen birthday :)This is just short one shot for Jensen's birthday :)





	Happy Birthday.

Jensen woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. He slowly got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw his husband of 8 years making breakfast. Jared turned around a smiled at him sweetly. 

“Happy birthday sweetheart.” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen. 

“Thanks baby boy.” He kissed him sweetly. 

*****

Jared got their food and coffee for them on the table. They started to eat their eat breakfast. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yeah you were a freshman and I was a senior. Somehow we ended up roommates we hit it off right away. I remember thinking that you were so sweet and cute with your dimples and smile. A month later I asked you out on a date. It didn't long for me to fall in love with you.” He smiled at the younger man. 

“You've been the best husband ever. So I have a gift for you.” He smiled sweetly. 

He handed Jensen a small box wrapped with a bow. He opened the box and tickets to go see Kaleo. 

“How did you get these. They have been sold out for months.” 

“I got them the day they went on sale.” 

“I love it. Thank you so much Jay.” Jensen got up kissed his husband his sweetly. 

“I'm glad you like them. I love you Jen.” 

“I love you too Jare.”


End file.
